Magnetic flowmeters are used for liquid flow measurements in fluid processing installations such as chemical plants, food processing plants and pulp and paper plants. The magnetic flowmeter includes a flowtube assembly that is mounted in a piping system. The magnetic flowmeter also includes a transmitter that is connected to the flowtube assembly by a cable, or the transmitter can be integrally mounted to the flowtube assembly.
Magnetic flowmeters are subject to failure due to extremes of temperature, vibration, chemical corrosion and the like. When a failure occurs, there is a need to rapidly diagnose the failure and replace a damaged part of the system. Ascertaining which portion of a magnetic flowmeter has failed can be difficult, particularly when the flowtube assembly is mounted in an inaccessible location. There is a desire to automate failure diagnosis so that service personnel can rapidly determine whether a transmitter needs replacement or whether the flowtube assembly and cabling need replacement.